


You Had One Job

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy is a perfectionist, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter In Love, Harry and Draco get Married, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Worried Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: “Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Minerva McGonagall asked.“…There’s been a mistake” Draco says,Harry looks at him; trying to fight back his tears “Draco….”Draco ignores him “this is a mistake” he continues; shaking his head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	You Had One Job

“Do you Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Minerva McGonagall asked.

Harry nods “do you even have to ask? Yes” he chuckled “a thousand times yes.”

“Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“…There’s been a mistake” Draco says, their friends and family who had shown up today; to watch them get married, all gasp in shock. Some guest are even covering their mouths with their hands.

Harry looks at him; trying to fight back his tears “Draco….”

Draco ignores him “this is a mistake” he continues; shaking his head.

The audience are staring, gaping at Draco in shock. Everyone is subconsciously holding their breathes; waiting for the explanation.

Lucius had just walked Draco down the aisle, with Narcissa and Molly walking Harry down a moment later, and it’d all seemed so perfect-

“Pansy” Draco begins, causing the audience to frown in confusion, “those flowers were supposed to be _white!”_

Pansy stares at him; eyes wide and unbale to speak as Draco points at her accusingly with a familiar glare she knows all too well after years of friendship.

“You had _one job!”_ His voice his raised “it can’t be that hard to remember a _colour,”_ he hissed.

A blush spreads across Pansy face; clearly embarrassed and would gladly Evaporate away from the situation she’s somehow gotten herself into.

She could feel several pairs of eyes observing her silently as hushed whispers can be heard spreading across the room.

“Draco,” Harry whispers after the shock wore off; resting his hand against Draco’s arm. “Draco calm down” he says softly with a small frown.

“I just-“ Draco starts; then lowers his voice “I just wanted everything to be perfect” he whispers.

Harry can’t help giggle under his breath “Draco, my love, everything _is_ perfect, _you’re perfect_ ” Harry reassures him; resting his hands against the crock of Draco’s neck.

Draco’s seems to calm down, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes.

Pansy doesn’t know what’s happening; but she’s relieved to notice that the attention is off her and is once again on the grooms rather than her.

“The flowers don’t matter,” Harry whispers. “ _we_ do, _you do”_ he offers Draco a smile.

“Yes,” Draco says. Harry blinks, then frowns.

“Yes?” Harry questions

“Yes,” Draco grins “I do take Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband,” he announced, smiling at Harry the whole time.

The sighs of relief could be heard coming from the audience. Pansy lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Blaise smiles at her from beside the newlyweds.

Harry answers with a wide smile. They say their wedding vows, holding each other hands.

_The love I have for you..._

_Is a love that knows no bounds._

_In times of joy as well as sadness..._

_... in sickness and in health..._

_I will love you as my equal..._

_And protect you above all else._

_I will share with you my truest feelings.._

_And when you speak, I will listen._

_I will catch you when you fall._

_And when you soar..._

_I will help you reach your greatest heights._

Harry and Draco smile, embracing each other, and at last ; they kiss.

The audience cheer, clapping and smiling at the newlyweds, their applause echoes throughout the room.

They start walking towards the entrance, hand in hand. Draco magics some leaves and flowers into the air with a flick of his wand; doing this at least twice with a bright smile.

Their loved one still watching at they leave, still smiling.

After they walk out of sight, there family and friends go and find their loved ones and soon the room is filled with excited chatter about the newlyweds.

And for a moment, it seems like there’s no care in the world.


End file.
